2nd Chance
by WildChildALR
Summary: Warren's loved Layla since that night in the Paper Lantern. Well she just broke up with Will. Now's his chance.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sky High. Or Dante's Inferno.

"Hey Warren!"

Warren looked up from his book. He was sitting on the low wall in front of Sky High as Layla Williams sat beside him.

"Hey Hippie."

"So guess what!"

Warren sighed. "What"

"Will and I broke up. Well I broke up with him but it was a mutual agreement so dose that mean we broke up with eachoth-"

"Wait! You broke up with Stronghold. What happened to your always and forever blah blah blah?"

"Welll… it was just so… it was just sooo…" Layla twirled her hands trying to find the right word, "so blah". "There was no chemistry, no real attraction, no..no.."

Warren snapped his fingers sending orange glowing embers into the air, "No sparks?" he offered.

Layla laughed "Yeah. No sparks." She said smiling.

Good God Warren loved her smile. Most people were lucky if their smile reached their eyes. Her's filled the whole room filling it with a warm glow. He was in love with her and had been since that first night in The Paper Lantern. But she had wanted Will so he gave into her little scheme and pretended to be happy when it had all worked out. Over the rest of their freshmen and Warren's sophomore year they had become friends. Will and Warren had become best friends and now even Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold looked at him as a second son. Warren still had some issues being able to stand Zach and Ethan. Magenta was cool though she had her moments where she tapped into Zach's personality. Hey guess it comes with dating and being with someone nearly 24/7.

"So what are you reading?" Layla asked.

Warren marked his spot and turned the cover twards her.

"Dante's Inferno? Isn't that… you know dark and depressing?

"Not really. It's actually really good. Dante had a real sense of poetic justice. What ever crimes you commit in life you pay for eternally in hell. Here listen: _Now the woeful notes begin to make themselves heard; now am I come where much lamentation smites me. I had come into a place mute of all light, that bellows as the sea does in a tempest, if it be combated by opposing winds. The infernal hurricane that never rests carries along the spirits in its rapine; whirling and smiting it molests them. When they arrive before its rushing blast, here are shrieks, and bewailing, and lamenting; here they blaspheme the power divine. I understood that to such torment are condemned the carnal sinners who subject reason to appetite. And as their wings bear along the starlings in the cold season in a troop large and full, so that blast the evil spirits; hither, thither, down, up it carries them; no hope ever comforts them, not of repose, but even of less pain. _

_And as the cranes go singing their lays, making in air a long line of themselves, so saw I come, uttering wails, shades borne along by the aforesaid strife. Wherefore I said, "Master, who are those folk whom the black air so castigates?" "The first of these of whom thou wishest to have knowledge," said he to me then, "was empress of many tongues. To the vice of luxury was she so abandoned that lust she made licit in her law, to take away the blame she had incurred. She is Semiramis, of whom it is read that she succeeded Ninus and had been his spouse; she held the land which the Soldan rules. That other is she who, for love, killed herself, and broke faith to the ashes of Sichaeus. Next is Cleopatra, the luxurious. See Helen, for whom so long a time of ill revolved; and see the great Achilles, who at the end fought with love. See Paris, Tristan,—" and more than a thousand shades he showed me with his finger, and named them, whom love had parted from our life. _"

"Okay" Layla said confused. "What's that mean?"

Warren chuckled. "In life all these people allowed themselves to be swepted by they're lust. The betrayed their marriages, families and others to give into they're passions."

"Wow, that's kind of cool I guess." Layla replied

Layla still looked a little disturbed so Warren decided to change the subject.

"So how are you going to spend your first day of freedom?" Warren asked with a smile.

"I was thinking we'd all go down to the river. It's still warm. We could take a picnic dinner." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait. All? As in Will too?"

They had spent nearly all summer down at the river. They'd pack a lunch and spend the whole day there. Then when it got dark Warren would light a bon fire and they'd hang out and laugh way into the night. Instead of catching fireflies they'd chase after Zach.

"Yeah why not? I mean we've been friends since 1st grade. It's all good. It won't be wired. I promise." She said laying a hand on his arm.

Layla was the only one allowed to touch him. If it had been anyone else they would have lost and arm. Warren high fived his friends on occasion but they kept a hands off approach otherwise.

After a moment of weighing his options: "Alright. Go tell the others. We'll meet at my place then head down to the river." Warren sighed. Layla smiled and squeezed his arm gently. Then she bounded away off to relay tonight's event to the rest of the gang. As she ran Warren watched the sun glinting off her hair. It shinned brighter than rubies. His life sucked. Royally and undeniably sucked. He was in love with his best friend's ex-girlfriend. Guy code clearly marked her off limits. Love sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sky High

Just then the warning bell rang. Warren hurriedly gathered up his things and strolled up the steps of the school to his locker. The halls were crowded with student's and the constant chatter, shouted greetings, and laughter that went along with the first day of school filled the air. Warren weeded his way through it all to his locker. He had just got it open when suddenly Will was at his elbow.

"Sup Warren?"

"Nothing. So I heard about you and Layla."

"Yeah man. But it's cool. It was just..." Will lightly punched the locker next to Warren's in thought leaving small dents.

"Blah" Warren smiled knowingly.

Will laughed. "Yeah man exactly."

"Well everyone could tell you'd fizzled out by last May dude." Warren pointed out leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. But we didn't wanna hurt each other and our friendship. But dude the last straw was our mothers pulling out the old photo albums with the ones of us taking baths together when we were two." Will explained grimencing.

"Yeah that might put a damper on a relationship." Warren chuckled.

But Will wasn't paying attention. His gaze was half way down the hallway. On Crystal White.

"Dude. Seriously?" Warren exclaimed punching Will in the shoulder. "You and Layla just broke up!"

"Yeah man sorry. Plus you know...guy code and all."

"Man what are you talking about?"

"You dated her right?" Will asked confused.

"We went to the movies twice and dinner once. Not really a relationship. Plus we were too different. They say opposites attract but polar opposites? She's ice I'm fire. No man, nothing happened."

"So your cool with it?"

"Definitely but...wait two days. For Layla's sake."

"Sure no problem. By the way I totally release you from that particular part of the guy code in this instance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Layla dude! Your totally burning up...no pun intended man in love with her!"

Warren tried to hide his blush by shoving books and papers into his backpack. " Your crazy Will. Plus girls like Layla don't go for guys like me"

"Dude she's been crushing on you for months. She said your name once when we were laying on my couch. She fell asleep and I kissed her forehead. She whispered your name."

"Whatever dude." Warren scoffed shaking his head.

"Just think about it. I know you like her."

Thank fully the bell rang just then.

"See you at lunch man. By the way we're all headed down to the river after school. We'll meet at my place then pile in my car."

"Sound's like a plan. See ya."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sky High.(do I have to put that in every chapter?)

Rumors of Will and Layla's break up spread throughout the school like wild fire and for some reason everyone thought Warren was the one with all the juicy details. Warren was longing for the days when everyone would just leave him alone and he would act oblivious that they were there as well. So he brushed off his old snarl and scowl. It scared off any and all freshman and most of the sophomores. Unfortunately it didn't do so well on the juniors and seniors. So he had an entire morning and afternoon full of questions and speculations. "Did Will cheat on Layla?" "Was it because she wouldn't put out?" (He'd nearly punched the kid for that one) "Was there someone else?"

As usual Warren couldn't wait for school to be over. Then he could just hang out with his friends. And Layla. Wait! She just broke up with his best friend and he had no guarantees she liked him back. Well... thinking back over the many hours spent together over the summer there were times he caught her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking, and touching and brushing up against him more than usual. God why'd high school have to be so confusing? Well no not high school. A year ago he was doing fine. He'd come, spend a few hours, go home. No problem. But now, now he had friends and had a major crush on Layla. That was it! High school wasn't the problem. It was girls. Well one particular girl. The most beautiful, smart, funny...great now he was thinking about her again, It was going to be one hell of a long day.

Morning classes ended and lunch; the one small reprieve from the endless boredom of class came.

As usual Warren was the first at the table because he'd only brought an apple and bought a water bottle from a vending machine in the cafeteria.

"Don't you just love the first day of school?" Ethan sighed as he sat down across from Warren.

"No not really." Warren snarled.

"Oh Warren lighten up man. Only two more years and you'll be out of here and off saving the world." Zach said sitting next to Ethan.

"Says who?" Warren growled.

"Warren. You're a hero. An anti-hero. But a hero none the less." Layla said soothingly plopping down next to him.

"Anti-hero? What the hell's that?" Will asked siting on Warren's other side.

"It's a hero that acts like they don't give a damb but they're always there to save the day. They're usually the first one's in and the last one out of a fight." Magenta interjected sliding on to the bench next to Zach.

"That's Warren to the letter" Will exclaimed.

"Shut up Will." Warren shot back.

"Just saying." Will defended raising his hands in defense.

Not feeling like mediating a fight over lunch the first day back Layla spoke up.

"So about this afternoon..."

Magenta quickly caught where this was going, "Yeah I figured we'd all ride the bus home then walk together over to Warren's."

"Sound's good to me. I just bought the most awesome new tankini it was half off plus a sale so it was only 7 bucks." Layla chattered.

"Oh you mean that green halter one with the board shorts and the gold trim? That one was cute." Magenta recalled taking a bight of her pizza.

"Yeah I know right?"

"I hate to break up your girl talk but..." Warren interrupted

"Well we are girls." Magenta shot back.

"Yeah well it's a little hard for guys to stomach." Ethan explained.

"What ever." Layla said brushing it off."So how's everyone's first day going?"

"It's okay" Will replied.

"Yeah pretty much." Zach agreed.

"I can't wait til the end of the day." Magenta sighed.

"Same here can't wait to get out of his fucking place." Warren growled.

"What are you guys talking about! I love all my classes! We're gonna learn so much this year. Plus we still have Mr. Boy for one more year." Ethan exclaimed.

Since the eradication of the "Hero Support" class and all side kicks were moved to "Hero" the school had some up with "Hero Self Reliance Class". Basically students learned everything that side kicks were learning only they'd be heros who'd carry they're own utility belts and looked after themselves instead of relying on a side kick.

"Yeah I guess." Magenta replied. " And Mr. Medulla is kinda fun." she pointed out.

"Oh man I hated his class." Warren spat.

"Yeah I guess changing a teacher's diaper would ruin a class" Zach laughed.

_Lunch ended that day with Zach being chased out of the cafeteria with Warren completely on fire running after him and Magenta following slightly behind. It took Principal Powers, Coach Boomer and Ron Wilson an hour to calm Warren down and to convince Zach to come down off the flag pole._


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own Sky High. Or '69 Mustangs. But I wish I did.

" I can't believe you tried to BBQ my boyfriend!" Magenta shouted at Warren as she, Will, Ethan and Zach boarded they're bus. Warren only three miles away but he rode the other bus. Zach ran up the bus steps and sat on the opposite side of the bus.

"Well your boy friend should know when to keep his mouth shut!" Warren yelled back.

"Now now children lets all behave" Layla said getting back off the bus and stepping between them. "Let's all just take a nice deep relaxing breath."

Warren and Magenta just glared at each other. Neither was backing down.

"Hey guys relax." Will said walking up to them. "We're all a little high strung. It's our first day back. Summer was awesome. No teachers, no worries, it was a blast. But like all good things it had to end. Now it's a new year and were all stressed. I don't know about you but I got way more home work then should be allowed on the first day."

" Dude we got one assignment from Mr. Gaskit from "Supper Auto Shop Class". All we have to do is design our dream super vehicle. And it's not due till next week." Ethan shouted from the window.

"Still man." Will hollered up at him. Turning back to Warren he said: " So lets all calm down and get on the buses. We'll get our stuff and meet you at your place in a hour."

"Sure man. Whatever."

"You might have two less people." Magenta sneered.

"Makes no difference to me!" Warren replied.

"Screw you!!!"Magenta yelled

"Screw you!!" Warren bellowed back.

With that he turned and boarded his own bus. The ride home was uneventful as far as the first day back goes and when he got to his stop he ran up the stairs three at a time. He ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He got out and dried off. Then he pulled on a plain black t-shirt and his red board shorts. Next he spiked his foehawk. He'd wanted to cut his hair at the end of last year and Magenta had suggested it. But it was his idea to dye the ends red. Just then the door bell rang. Warren raced down the stairs and opened the door. Ethan, Will, Layla, Magenta and Zach were standing there. Will had a navy blue t-shirt and red white and blue swimming trunks on. Ethan had a red t-shirt and orange trunks. Layla was wearing her new swim suit and a canary yellow cover up dress. Magenta wore a purple tank and black capris. Zach wore a white beater and yellow trunks with green stipes down the legs.

"So were all here?" Warren asked staring at Magenta and Zach pointedly.

"Yeah lets go" Layla affirmed nervously.

They all piled into Warren's '69 black Mustang convertible. His uncle had restored it for him and gave it him for his 16th birthday. It was his pride and joy and no one was allowed to ride in the front passenger seat except Will or Layla. Too bad Will called shot gun this time.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Sky High. Or "Wild At Heart". It's really good you should check it out.

* * *

Half way to the river the days earlier events were al forgotten. They pulled off a back road onto a dirt trail and followed it down to the banks of the water. Warren helped Layla get the food out of the trunk and Will laid out the blanket. They quickly devoured their pb and j's and raced down to the water pulling off cloths as they went. Will was the first to the edge and grabbed a robe they had tied to an overhanging tree. He swung out on it and landed in the water with a huge splash. Warren climbed up a tree they had attached an old diving board to and dove in. Next was Zach. He ran into the water and tripped head first over an under water rock and plunged in. Magenta and Ethan waded out to make sure he was okay. Layla followed Warren's example and did a cannon ball off the diving board. Soon they were all laughing and splashing around. They started dunking each other and screaming and whooping for joy. Later Zach and Magenta played "Chicken" against Warren and Layla while Ethan and Will went searching for berries to snack on. When the sun had set they gathered around the bon fire, listened to Warren's radio turned all the way up and talked. The last notes of "Summertime" by Kenny Chesney had ended and the next song was just beginning.

"_Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile"_

"Oh my God I love this song." Layla screeched.

"Yeah we know. You've been blaring it all summer long." Zach snorted.

Layla got up from beside Warren walked over beside the car and swayed to the music. Magenta laughed "Come on Zach let's dance!" and she got up to join her. Zach sighed and followed her to where the girls were dancing.

"_I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while_"

Ethan and Will got up and joined them. They started going "the lawn mower" and "the shopping cart".

"_That rebel moon is shinin' Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart"_

Layla Walked up to were Warren was still sitting and reached with both hands down to him.

"Come on Warren. Lets dance." She whispered. He stared at her extended hand for a moment. Thousands of thoughts and possible consequences raced though his mind. Slowly he reached up and took her hand. She lead him to where the others were dancing. She placed his hands on her hips and through her arms around his neck. Then they swayed together to the beat.

"_About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines  
Well I love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time _

Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart"

As the music played they stared into each other's eyes. He loved her eyes. They were the color of warm earth. And her smell was intoxicating. She smelled like honey suckles and orange blossoms.

"_O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young _

O-oh, that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadingTo the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart."

Warren slowly and cautiously leaned down to her.

"_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart _

O-oh, alright."

Layla was staring back up at him. A look of longing and nervousness filled her eyes. She stretched up to meet him half way. Warren could almost feel her soft lips on his. It would be sweet, warm and unforgettable.

Then Will screamed like a little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Still not owning Sky High

* * *

Warren and Layla jumped apart.

Everyone turned to stare at Will wild eyed and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!?"

"I saw something. Some thing big. I think it was a bear." Will replied gasping.

"What? Are you crazy? There's no bears around here." Magenta exclaimed still holding her chest from the shock.

"Yeah man it was probably just shadow's from the fire." Zach offered.

"Well there could be." Ethan reported. "Bears are pretty common about 20 miles north of here. It could be a young adult turned out by it's mother, pushed south by other bears and looking for it's own territory."

"Your crazy man." Warren retorted.

But they all looked around and scanned the woods nervously. Could there really be a bear out there a few feet away? No one wanted to find out. Ethan glanced at his watch. "Holly crap it's almost 11:00!" he exclaimed.

Warren grabbed his wrist, "Shit it is. Everyone pack up. Time to head home. Cinderella licence and all." Warren was 17 and still had his junior licence and curfew for driving was midnight. It would take about 45 minutes to get back to town plus time to drop everyone off. Everyone quickly gathered up all their stuff and shoved it into Warren's trunk. Put out the fire and jumped in the car. They were all a little freaked out about the possibility of a bear so when Warren shouted "Everyone got everything?" no one really cared if they did. "No!" they yelled. With that Warren gunned the engine and high tailed it up the trail and on to the main road. Warren was doing about 70 down the highway when Layla started to laugh hysterically.

"What the hell's so funny?" Warren asked looking over to her in the passenger seat.

"I don't know." Layla gasped between laughs.

Pretty soon they were all laughing and making fun of Will about his "phantom bear."

Warren slowed down and turned the radio down when a blue grass song came on.

"Uh! Will that's the last time I let you touch my radio!!" Warren spat.

He turned the dial a few times and soon _Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_ was playing. It was about 11:30 when they reached Magenta and Ethan's houses. They lived right next to each other so two down three to go. Zach lived a block down from them so soon it was just Will and Layla left. Warren drove about half a mile down the road to Layla's house.

"Alright Layla were back at your place." Will said.

"Shut up man she's asleep." Warren criticized.

Warren quietly got out of the car and crossed over to the passenger side and carefully lifted her out bridal style and carried her up the steps to her door.

"Dude. The doorbell." Warren whispered.

"Oh. Yeah." Will replied. He ran up the steps and pressed the bell.

Layla's dad opened the door and looked a little surprised to see Warren holding a fast asleep Layla in his arms. "Hey boys. Uh... bring her in. Her room's up the stairs third door on the right."

"Okay. No problem Mr. Williams." Warren replied.

Mr. Williams moved out of the way to let Warren pass. As he moved down the upstairs hall he passed Layla's mom coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh my! You guys must have had one heck of a day. She was so excited for the first day back to school. And she was ecstatic about you guys hanging out this afternoon. She's always talking about you and how great she thinks you are."

Warren chuckled nervously, "Thanks Mrs. Williams. Layla's really great too. She changed by life."

Layla's mom smiled knowingly. "Her room's right there just lay her on the bed and I'll take care of the rest."

Warren walked through the door she had indicated. He'd never seen Layla's room before. It had Layla written all over it. She had painted the walls light green and there was peach carpet on the floor. A black and green desk was under the window and above it she had purple and yellow butterfly lights strung up. Beside the desk was her bed. There was a yellow comforter with pink and blue flowers all over it on the bed. She also had orange, yellow and blue Chinese lanterns hanging from the ceiling all over. There were also about 20 plants around the room on shelves, hanging from the ceiling and on the windowsill.

Warren carefully placed her on the bed. As he pulled away Layla reached for his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Warren" she whispered and smiled. Warren stared down at her. She was so beautiful. Her red hair splayed around her head like a fiery sun set and her pale skin glowing against it. Warren desperately wanted to finish the kiss they had begun down by the river but then Layla's mom walked in. "Oh Warren your such a good guy. Thank you."

"Your welcome Mrs. Williams. Good night."

"Good night Warren."

He turned and walked down the stairs to where Will was waiting by the front door.

"Come on man. Gotta get you home." Warren joked.

"Yeah. We better get moving if we wanna make it next door by midnight." Will shot back laughing. " But you know my parents aren't gonna let you leave without stopping in to say high and talk about our first day."

Warren sighed. "Yeah man I know. Guess I'm gonna have to do my best not to get pulled over on the way home."

Will laughed as he crossed the William's lawn to his. Warren got in his car and pulled up a few feet to the Stronghold's driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

No own Sky High. (Getting sick of this part btw)

* * *

The Stronghold's house was quiet when Warren walked in the front door behind Will, that it til Mrs. Stronghold came out of the kitchen.

"Warren!" she exclaimed affectionately, "How are you?"

"Doing good Mrs. Stronghold."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Jenny or Mrs. S maybe even Momma Jen." she scolded, "Mrs. Stronghold is my mother-in-law. Plus your practically family."

"Warren! How are you son?" Mr. Stronghold boomed coming up from "The Sanctum".

"Pretty good sir." Warren replied glancing at the floor.

Warren and Mr. Stronghold had a heart to heart around the middle of last year. They had discussed Warren's father and Warren's worries he'd never be able to live down the horrible things his father had done and that he might one day become just like him. Mr. Stronghold had pointed out all the good that was in Warren and how different he was from his father. It had really helped Warren finally heal and move on but he still sometimes felt a little wary in his presence.

"So how was your first day back" Mrs. Stronghold asked.

Warren couldn't help relaying everything that had happened that day. The Stronghold house was like a second home and he loved Will's parents like his own and Will like a brother. When he was done Mrs. Stronghold chided him for chasing Zach up a flag pole but commended him for putting it behind him and having a good time by the river. Mr. Stronghold disagreed saying Zach needed to be taught a few manners. Next Will related his day and as soon as he finished Mrs. Stronghold was on him like a rabid raccoon about dumping Layla. But she calmed down when he told her it was mutual. Mr. Stronghold was a little concerned about him possibly dating Crystal til Warren said he had no problems with it because she'd never interested him. Mrs. Stronghold then offered to make them Parmesan Pita Crisps until she saw the clock on the microwave.

"Oh my gosh. It's nearly 1:30!" she exclaimed, "Bed. Both of you. Now."

"Aw mom!"

"March! You too Warren. It's way past curfew. We'll blow up the air mattress in Will's room and I think there's one of your t-shirts, a pair of shorts and boxers in the spare bedroom's dresser for tomorrow."

Will ran up the stairs to pull out the mattress and an old sleeping bag for Warren.

"Thanks Mrs. Str-.... I mean Momma Jen."

"That's my boy." She said giving him a hug and giving him a slight push towards the stairs.

When Warren reached Will's room he had already blown up the mattress and was brushing his teeth. Warren rolled out the sleeping bag and waited until Will was done. He then brushed his own teeth with a spare toothbrush that Will kept for him. He then removed his t-shirt, and swimming trunks and put on pair of boxers he had left in the extra bedroom dresser. When he got back to Will's room Will was already in bed flipping through a sports car magazine.

"Dude through that away and turn out the light. I'm exhausted."

Will sighed and turned out the light. They lay in the dark silently until Will asked, "So you really like Layla don't you?"

"What?"

"Dude don't even try to pretend! I saw you two earlier. I have eyes. How long?"

"Since that first night in the Paper Lantern."

"That long? And you never told her. You just sat there watching us as we dated. Why?"

"Because she wanted you. I wanted her to be happy. Plus you're my best friend, my brother."

"Well she's changed her mind. Now she wants you."

"Yeah I guess so."

"You guess so? Dude while you were dancing together the way she was looking at you......it was like she wanted to tear your cloths off."

Warren laughed. "Okay now your exaggerating."

"Maybe a little. But not much." Will chuckled.

"Man what am I gonna do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Layla just broke up."

"So?"

"So I don't want people thinking she's a skank or anything or that I'm just a rebound."

"Dude since when do you care what people think?"

"I don't care what they think about me. I do care what they think and say about Layla. I don't wanna get expelled for kicking some guys ass for talking shit."

Will laughed, "Don't worry man we'd be getting expelled together."

"Go to sleep boys!" Mrs. Stonghold's voice sounded through the door.

"Night Mom!"

"Night Momma Jen"


	8. Chapter 8

Sky High not mine.

* * *

The next morning Warren woke up to Will's alarm clock at 6:30 am. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth he looked at his cell phone. There were five missed calls and they were all from his mom. Astraia Peace was in Japan launching a new super hero costume line. It had been years ago while she was in New York she stopped in China Town for lunch. While she was there she had met the Lee's and had she had loved their food and the Lee's automatically. She had convinced them to open a new shop in town and they had been eternally grateful. Before Warren was born his mother had started designing hero costumes she had made a small empire when she had re-met Baron Battle. They were happy for a while and even got married. But Baron's darkness could not be contained for long not even for the sake of his wife and unborn son. So after he was imprisoned he was soon divorced. Ever since then Astraia was very protective of Warren. After the divorce his mom legally had her name changed back to her maiden name of Peace. She had hoped it would disassociate Warren from his father but it had done very little good. People had eventually put two and two together and had judged him even harsher for it. Until now.

"Hey Mom."

"Warren! I was so worried. Why didn't you call me?"

"Sorry. I forgot. I was a hectic day."

Warren then told his mom about his first day and about the time down at the river. They then talked about this and that with Warren's mother reminding him to thank the Stronghold's for letting him stay over. After promising to do so they said good bye and hung up. Afterwards he headed downstairs where Mrs. Stronghold was making french toast.

"Mmmm that smells really good Momma Jen."

"Thank you Warren." She said piling two plates with three pieces each. She handed the plates to Will and Warren as they sat at the island counter. Will squirted a huge mountain of Ready Whip on top and spooned a few strawberries on as well. Warren spread a little butter on and poured maple syrup over top. They ate quickly, grabbed their back packs and headed towards the bus stop.

* * *

When Will and Warren reached the bus stop Ethan, Zach, and Magenta were already there.

"Hey Will. Sup Warren?" Zach shouted.

"Hey." They both responded.

"So Will did you start the homework for Mr. Gasket?" Magenta asked.

"No! Like I was gonna start that at midnight!" Will retorted.

Just then the bus pulled up.

"Where's Layla?" Warren asked

"I don't know." Ethan responded

"Wait! Wait for me!"

"There she is." Magenta said pointing.

"Hey Warren. Hey guys." Layla greeted them breathlessly.

They all climbed onto the bus and sat down. Magenta sat with Zach, Will with Ethan, so that left Layla with Warren.


	9. Chapter 9

Nope didn't get the rights to Sky High yet. (Next chapter's the last one. It's been awesome doing this fanfic and thanks for the reviews. But I'd really like to have 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. So read and review. Please and thank you.)

* * *

The bus ride to school was pure torture for Warren. Layla tried to talk to him but he just stared out the window. He was scared. Scared to talk about what had happened last night. He loved her and wanted to be with her but what if it didn't work out? What if it wrecked their friendship? What if she'd hate him afterword? He wouldn't be able to deal with that. So he kept quiet. When they got to school Warren ran to his frist class. At lunch he hid in the library. It went on like this for two days until the gang finally stepped in.

* * *

"Hey Warren." Will said slapping Warren on the back, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah man I've been busy."

"Busy avoiding Layla?"

"What are you talking about man?"

"Dude don't even try. Ever since that night by the river you've avoided her like a plague."

"Whatever." Warren said turning and trying to walking away.

Will sighed and followed him, "Dude follow me I gotta show you something."

Warren followed Will to an empty classroom.

"Through here." Will said indicating with his arm.

Warren started walking through the door when Will pushed him. He flew through the air and hit something soft...that talked

"Oomph! What the?"

"Layla?"

"Warren. Get off of me."

"Sorry." Warren quickly pushed himself off of her and offered her a hand up but she swatted it away and got up herself. They walked over to the closed door. Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan were on the other side.

"Let us out!" Warren and Layla yelled.

"No. Not until you two work this out." Ethan stated.

"Arrrhhh!" Warren roared as he tried to flame up his arms. It didn't work.

"Yeah there's power neutralizing plating in the walls. You can't get out unless we unlock the door." Magenta said through the door.

Layla sighed "Well we're probably gonna be here forever then."

"No we're not." Warren shot back thinking she was being over dramatic.

"Yeah we are. You haven't talked to me in three days. What's changed? Are we not friends anymore?"

"No. We were never friends. I never wanted to be friends with you." Warren whispered.

Layla started to tear up, "Well in that case ass hole you can just go fuck your self!" she screamed.

Warren stared he'd never heard Layla talk like that.

"And another thing you God damb-"

"Layla! You didn't let me finish."

Layla stopped and looked at him."Oh...Sorry." she replied looking at the floor ashamed. She sank down into a chair.

Warren chuckled and kneeled down in front of her.

"What I was trying to say." he took her hand, "Is I never wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be your boyfriend. I've had the biggest crush on you since that first night at the Paper Lantern."

Layla just stared at him for a while. Then she said, "So is that why you were avoiding me?"

"Yeah... I was...unsure if you felt the same way and I thought what if it didn't work out? What if it destroyed our relationship? I wanted to date you but not if the cost was you possibly hating me if something went wrong and we broke up."

"So rather than letting me have a say you just figured you'd save us the trouble?"

"No its just...I didn't want to loose you." Warren said squeezing her hand.

"You haven't." Layla reasured him stroking his face with her free hand, "And you never will."

Warren leaned his head into her hand and kissed her palm. "So you don't hate me?"

"Warren I could never hate you. I'm not gonna say I love you because I don't. Not yet anyway. But I really care about you. More than anyone else."

Warren smiled and took both of her hands in his. "So I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? And go to homecoming with me?"

"Well....seeing what happened last time we went together..."

Warren's face fell. Until she continued, "But I'm not very superstitious. And I really really want to. So yes I will. I'll be your girlfriend and your date to homecoming." she said smiling.

Warren smiled one of his first true smiles in his entire life. He pulled Layla out of the chair and hugged her. As he pulled her close he realized just how perfect they were for each other. Even the contours of their bodies fit perfectly. He breathed her in deep. If he lost every memory of everything in his entire life he'd remember the way she smelled right then. Like sunshine and the deep woods. And the way she felt in his arms...it was like the entire world disappeared and there was just them and how they felt about each other. To soon they pulled apart.

"We should let them know we're alright now and we haven't killed one another." Layla whispered.

"Yeah we should. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You help me kick their asses for locking us in here."

"Ok. But not too badly. It did help bring us together." She said laughing.

"Alright." Warren promised as he took her hand and grinned, "Let's go."

* * *

_Will, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan returned home that day with singed clothing and plant material stuck in their hair. But also many thanks from Layla and Warren._


	10. Chapter 10

Je ne possède pas Sky High o "Contagious" (look it up if you need to) read and review please!

* * *

Warren was nervous. More nervous than he'd ever been. He couldn't wait to see Layla. She'd look so beautiful, she always did. They'd climb into his '69 Mustang, which he had tricked out recently with flying capabilities, get to the dance and have the best night of their lives. It would be great... it would be wonderful... good God the butterflies in his stomach were gonna make him puke. He and Layla had been dating for a month in a half and so far it been the greatest time in his entire life and some how he was going to try to put exactly how he felt into words.

* * *

As he pulled into Layla's driveway Warren stole a last glance at himself in the side mirror. He'd chosen a basic black coat and pants and a white shirt with the first two buttons undone. Layla said her dress was mostly yellow so he had a yellow rose boutonniere. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He plastered what he hoped was a smile on his face. Layla's mom opened the door.

"Warren! You look so handsome.", she said running a hand down his sleeve, "Come in!"

"Thanks Mrs. Williams."

Warren followed her into the house to the living room. The whole gang was already there. Zach wore a green suit with a light yellow shirt and a purple tie. Magenta wore a purple floral cocktail dress that hung to her knees. They were arguing over whether or not his tie matched by the fireplace. Ethan wore a black suit with an orange shirt. His date Lillian wore a orange short ballerina dress. They were awkwardly siting on the couch talking quietly. They were both really shy. Will was there in a navy blue suit and white shirt holding Crystal's hand and whispering in her ear. She wore a light blue lace up halter dress with a very short skirt. They all talked for a little while until Layla's father walked in:

"She's ready" he announced.

Warren headed towards the stairs and gasped as his angel walked down the stairs. She wore dandelion colored strapless bustled party dress with a small green jeweled leaf on her hip and her red curls were piled high on her head with light pink mimosa flowers placed in her hair. Warren gasped. He'd never see anything so beautiful. And her smile... it was like a thousand stars wrapped up in a miracle.

"Hey Warren." Layla whispered smiling brighter.

"Hey....you look....wow...completely....wow." Warren stammered

Layla laughed. "Thanks."

Warren took her hand and lead her to the dining room where everyone was waiting. They all exclaimed at how beautiful she looked and after countless photos by Mr and Mrs. Williams and promises to make doubles for them and their parents, they all headed outside. Will, Crystal, Zach, Magenta, Ethan and Lillian headed for a flying limo that was parked out front. Warren lead Layla to the car and opened her door. She slid onto the seat and looked up waiting for him to close her door. Warren just stood there staring at her.

"Warren."

"Oh sorry." He apologized closing the door and running around the car to the drivers side. He quickly got in then turned to look at her again. "You look so beautiful." he breathed.

Layla smiled, blushed and looked down to her lap. Warren took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned the key and started the engin. "You ready?"

"Yeah"

Warren pressed a dial next to the radio and the car began to rise. Warren guided the car in the direction of Sky High and pushed the gas.

* * *

When they reached the school Warren parked the car in the student parking lot and helped Layla out of the car. They walked to the front entrance of the school and handed one of the volunteer chaperones their tickets. Layla placed her arm in Warren's and leaned slightly against him. Warren smiled, took the hand she had on his arm, and kissed it. They walked into the gym and stopped. There were hundreds of silver foil stars hanging from the ceiling and fog all over the floor.

"Hey guys. "Bout time you go here. Looks like the homecoming committee really went wild with this "among the stars" theme." Zach exclaimed walking over to them.

"I think it looks awesome." Lalya said.

"Me to." Crystal and Magenta agreed in unison.

"Hey let's dance." Will offered.

"Hells to the yeahs." Magenta agreed.

Everyone laughed and headed to the dance floor. After a string of fast songs such as _"Pour Some Sugar On Me", "Soulja Boy", "Brass Monkey", "Cha Cha Slide", "Cotton Eyed Joe__**"**_ and_ "Footloose" _a slower song finally came on.

_**I was sick of restrictions, sick of the boundaries  
About to close the door  
Such a lack of conviction, no real connection  
What should I settle for?  
But you caught my attention, you built on the tension  
And you left me wanting more  
Now I don't know what to do with myself, do with myself  
I don't want nobody else**_

Warren pulled Layla close and placed his hands on her hips. She through her arms around his neck and held him close.

_**I let you in, I let you in, and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in, I breathed you in, and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through, don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you**_

You're so contagious  
Running through my veins  
You're so contagious  
Holding onto every word  
You're so contagiousAnd I can't get away  
You're so contagious  
And now I know for sure there is no cure

"This song makes me think of you" Warren whispered.

_**I saw your intentions, I gave you permission,  
Go ahead and start the war  
I was out of addictions, by my own admission,  
Oh I've been keeping score  
But you made an exception, you taught me a lesson  
Who cares where I've been before?  
You would never leave me all by myself, all by myself  
You don't want nobody else**_

I let you in, I let you in, and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in, I breathed you in, and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through, don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you

You're so contagious  
Running through my veins  
You're so contagious  
Holding onto every word  
You're so contagious  
And I can't get away  
You're so contagious  
And now I know for sure there is no cure

"Really? How so?" Layla asked confused.

"You're the first person I ever really let in. Ever since, I can't get you out of my head...or my heart. I...can't stop thinking about you...you're the first person I think about in the morning and the last one I think about at night. I'm miserable til I see you then I'm on cloud nine for the rest of the day."

_**  
I am burning in your fire I let you in, I let you in, and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in, I breathed you in, and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through, don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you  
**_

Layla stared at Warren and a slow smile spread across her face.

_**  
And now I know for sure there is no cure  
I have only one desire  
I can not deny her  
Now I don't know what to do with myself I don't want nobody else**_

You keep running through my veins

The music ended and the next song began. Layla took Warren's hand and lead him towards the door leading outside. They strolled across the outside basket ball court to a large gazebo that had been set up for the dance and covered in tiny white Christmas lights. As they climbed the gazebo stairs Warren stole a glance at Layla. Somehow it was possible that she was more beautiful under all the tinkling lights. They made their way to the center of the gazebo and came to a stop facing each other. Warren took both her hands in his and took a deep breath.

"Layla. I...I wanna say something and you don't have to respond but..."

"Warren what is it?" Layla asked unsure.

Warren closed his eyes. This was it. The moment had come. "Layla....I love you."

There was a long pause and Warren left his eyes closed. Was she freaked? Was she about to bolt?

"Warren open your eyes."

Slowly he slightly opened them. Layla was gazing up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." She said.

Warren gazed down at Layla and slowly leaned down. He placed his hand lightly on her neck and pressed his lips against hers. His lips were soft but firm, gentle but demanding. Suddenly Layla turned to liquid heat in his arms. She kissed him back with everything she had. She knotted her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him as close as possible. Warren moved both hands to her hips to pull her closer still and then moved down to her ass. A gasp escaped from her lips and Warren slipped his tongue into her mouth. She seemed shocked for a second until he lightly stoked her tongue against hers. Then they became engaged in a sparing mach paring and striking wildly. All to soon they pulled away.

"That was...." Layla murmured softly.

"Amazing" Warren finished with a smile.

It was then they realized they were engulfed in blue flames but they weren't burnt or even singed. Also that the gazebo was now covered in vines and flowers.

"Oops." Layla laughed.

"Yeah oops." Warren said laughing along with her. He gently took her hand and lead her inside. Their friends would be waiting for them wondering what had happened outside and Warren had no problem telling them how happy he was. Well happy didn't cover it. More like he would be walking on air for the rest of his life. And he had no problem with that.

* * *

There may be a sequel. Not sure yet.


End file.
